districtmapsgmodfandomcom-20200216-history
Indrustial District 2001
Welcome Welcome to the аnal cavity of the world, home of fragile narcissists, where the air is unfit to breathe, food is unfit to eat, and more drug addicts inhabit the city than in France. ___________________________________ Factions Outlaws MC A group of stereotypical American bikers, idiotic country music fans and alcoholic war veterans - simply put, they are the biggest family of misfits, outcasts and badаsses dumbаsses. Scientific studies have proven that their gang members' beards grow longer once they start bragging about all the medals they earned from their war crimes. They're armed with Shotguns, SMGs, leather jackets and fingerless gloves. Businesses: Drug trafficking, hijacking, illegal racing, armed robbery, arms trafficking, contract killing, and pretending to be physically-handicapped to receive medical hαndjobs. They can be seen at Cafe Baltic. Motto: "God forgives, Outlaws don't." ---- ---- Russkaya Bratva The largest Russian crime syndicate, quickly gaining control over various illegal activities around the city, and establishing new connections. Their members are the product of inbreeding Communist bear-fighting drunkards, and ex-military orphans with kalashnikovs for dıcks. Mostly armed with Shotguns, SMGs, kalashnikovs and 80's Jordache yankee blue jeans. Businesses: Murder, extortion, robbery, protection, hotel, fencing, arms trafficking, racketeering, standing in bread lines, selling their own organs, and brewing vodka in their bathtubs which otherwise, judging by a typical Russian's appearance, is never used for its intended purpose anyways. They can be seen at the Russian Hideout. Motto: "A little violence never hurt anyone." ---- ---- Zoe Posse A loose coalition of Jamaican gangs and refugees, that operates narcotics distribution networks from Montego Bay, all the way to your grandma's doorstep. They vie for control of the poorer areas of Nowhere City. Most of their leaders died from lung cancer while developing their business between bong hits. However, listening to reggae music and extensive cannabis consumption played a prominent role in building their drug empire. Regardless of their hippie culture, very young members, bad taste in music, and horrible smell, they're a dangerous group, armed with Shotguns, SMGs, bongs and rasta caps. Businesses: Kidnapping, drug trafficking, racketeering, robbery, and getting high 24/7. They can be seen at San Francisco, the largest moon of Jupiter. Motto: *Hits bong and coughs to death* ---- Zaibatsu Corporation One of the last largest privately owned organizations (also the largest crime syndicate). Famously known for their expensive pharmaceutical products such as Equanox, their obsession with eugenics, transhumanism, penile extension implants and inhumane drug experiments. They hire test subjects for their experiments by luring a limited number of homeless people into their labs with spurious offers of Twinkies and soap. Their business is guarded by their own private army, most of which are Artificial Genetically Enhanced Clone Soldiers (A.G.E.C.S.), made using their newest cloning technology that involves the tedious process of collecting homeless people's sperms. Their private soldiers are armed with AR-2s and heavy armor. They don't suffer from a lack of intelligence or insecurity. They're focused, dedicated killers who aim solely to follow orders by exterminating anyone who opposes the organization, or is genetically inferior. They can do 42 push-ups, 51 sit-ups and 10 pull-ups before you can say "spit in my аss and call me Sally." Businesses: Contract killing, extortion, assault, licensed manufacture of military equipment, manufacture of pharmaceuticals, drug experiments on homeless people, and touching themselves at night. They can be seen at Zaibatsu Industries. Motto: "Live high, live true, live Zaibatsu!" ---- ---- Drohtug Krishna A death cult formed by a group of heavily-armed cannibal monks, who worship a 9000 year old corpse, believing it to be an ancient deity. After having their villages burned, and their lands forcefully taken over by Zaibatsu to build condos nobody can afford, the few surviving villagers moved to the city and started a family-friendly death cult named after their village, Drohtug. They are healthy and productive members of society, who engage in productive activities such as monthly sacrifices, feasting on human flesh, and slicing a single piece of bread 100 times each morning in an attempt to crush an atom and form a miniature universe-consuming black hole as a tradition to their ancestors. You can hear their religious chanting every night at the Vatican Library, which always results in numerous noise complaints, but police never find anyone inside the library, and thus they never shut the fᴜck up. Although nobody is certain exactly how they smuggle a lot of weapons while being outcasts to pretty much everyone in the city, their only interactions with the outside world are kidnappings, riots and public self-immolation. They can be seen at the Vatican Library at night. Motto: "The legacy of life is death. Our children accept this. We fight for this." ---- ---- Government The highest evolution of organized crime. With total control over the whole land, their code is law, and it's as direct as it gets; obey or die. The largest, and most powerful gang in the city. The Government's job is to stop people from their own stupidity. However, the Government are people too. Being a cop used to be about stopping crime. Now thanks to politicians, it's about fighting terrorists, one old lady at a time. It's divided into smaller gangs: Agencies (FBI, CIA, USSS), Army (SWORD), Police (NCPD, T.W.A.T, Nova). Each unit is armed according to their ranks. N.C.P.D (Nowhere City Police Department) are overconfident, paranoid, sociopaths that often get astronomical amounts of ᴏrgasms during gun-fights. They receive inferior training and cheap equipment when compared to other units, which is why they only stay in a policing role within the city. Nova units can only be seen in prison, pretty much like NCPD, but with the addition of sexual violence in the cells. T.W.A.T are highly-trained units only deployed for special operations, they're capable of pulling off deadly sophisticated and synchronized battle tactics, which make the NCPD look like a bunch of wimps in comparison. (Disregard that, everyone in this city is a fᴜcking wimp, including you.) SWORD units are the ones The Man calls when the nation goes to war. They go through the most brutal training, and are taught not to ignore pain, but to enjoy it. They train non-stop, both physically and mentally, until the quality standards are met. Businesses: The whole city. They can be seen everywhere, constantly watching everything, listening to everything, smelling everything (including your sister's panties). Motto: "We see it all. We know it all." ---- You A homeless nobody, nothing special. ----